It’s raining new shows on IBC-13
July 6, 2014 If ever kung mabili ko ang 80% stake ng IBC-13. I will plan to order a new transmitter, new HD cameras, and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations. Some of the shows would be produced by IBC and co-produced by Viva Television. Let's shy away from the three big networks here in the Philippines will perform a program. It was the heyday of 13, as also the opposite in the past few years. May become more popular the IBC-13 carrying their agreement blocktimer Vintage Sports and PBA, particularly Channels 2 and 7''' of the two giants in the industry. Even beyond the fact that it becomes blocktimer channel them to various production outfits in the country such as '''Viva. IBC-13 should be and RPN-9 as the general entertainment network, in order to rebuild its programming. ATC should imitate while Solar in RPN's major block-timer. Good move by the MBA to get RPN-9 to air the games on primetime. I hope the new blocktimer does a good job with the government-sequestered network. A new network programming thrust for IBC-13, jointly owned by the chairman Eric Canoy. And striking dun nun evidence that facilities of their time. A warehouse that was apparently side of their studio equipment volume. And obvious set-up its age. The privatization of sequestered TV stations RPN 9 and IBC 13 was originally set by the Privatization and Management Office (PMO). IBC-13 which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is set to unleash a storm of game-changing programs with its Signal No.13: Umuulan ng Saya mga Kapinoy third quarter campaign, is revitalizing its network programming. The network's chairman Eric Canoy and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa spearheaded the official state-run is up for privatization this year unveiling of the network’s new line-up of Sports (I'), Entertainment ('B) and News and Current Affairs (C''') offerings during a recent trade launch. “We need to make the station more viable,” Boots told '''Inquirer Entertainment in interview at the IBC-13 office in Broadcast City last week. “We want people to know that, still up fort privatization, we are beefing up our own programming.” Canoy is confident that privatization and get in the way of the reprogramming. “If the shows are good, I’m sure the prospective buyer will take them into consideration,” he said. Hosted by Maya Loves Sir Chief's love team of Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, the trade event gave attendees an exclusive and first-hand look of what promises to be even greater things to come from the Kapinoy Network this third quarter, what with a fortified programming grid that further reinforces IBC-13’s commitment in offering viewers a different kind of Philippine TV experience. IBC is able to provide strong signal nationwide, and IBC-13 will be the undisputed #3 station in the country. Additionally, the network also relaunched a new advertising campaign and brand name Kapinoy, which emphasized the new IBC lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors to increase our audience share and our ratings at the time. As the two giant networks offers big-budgeted teleseryes, reality shows, noontime entertainment and other mass-oriented productions, Canoy said IBC was determined to improve prime time programming (“The next two months will be very exciting”) while IBC become more aggressive with surging ahead in the ratings, but was also propping up its non-prime time hours with children's educational programming and with the hit animes (Kirarin and Ghost Fighter), sentai and tokusatsu (Kamen Rider Fourze). Barney & Friends, the child-friendly in the popular children's television program aimed at children from ages 1 to 8. Monday to Friday at 8:30 to 9 a.m. Barney, the most adored purple dinosaur in the world was created in 1987 with the children show Barney and Friends from HIT Entertainment for children loving kids and kids at heart to be educatonal from the home videos, a major success when the characters for toys, books, live musical and many more for all children in the Barney franchise on IBC. New character mascots are Barney, Baby Bop and BJ entertain kiddie viewers with the new celebrity guest as the children's television programs. All your favorite Barney songs are there and more. Educational, light-hearted and entertaining, the production brings an imaginative story to life in the market was kids and baby boomers everyday for fun and games represent viewers of all ages with Barney, a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. Hi-5, the popular Australian educational children’s program airs Monday to Friday at 3 to 3:30 p.m. Created in Australia in 1999 and is based on the children's music group Hi-5, it reaches an estimated average weekly global audience of one million children as it is being broadcast in over 83 countries. Hi-5 is a children's pop music group much like peer children's entertainers The Wiggles. Each series has new episodes with nine weekly themes. In 2004 (Series 6), the show was marked by reduced episodes than normal, with 30 episodes in six weekly themes due to the band concentrating more on touring. In 2009 was marked the beginning of the "second generation" of Hi-5, with all of the original members having departed in 2006-2008. The series was renewed with the new cast by the Nine Network. To produce its own set of children's educational TV programs through IBC Foundation, Inc., KapinoyLand, the network's longest-running children's educational program produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network, earning for The Best Children's Program for the KBP Golden Dove Awards and Anak TV Seal Awards. It airing from Monday to Friday at 3:30 to 4 p.m. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino). In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry, Lemon, Custard and Chocolate). “If you notice, we now have programs geared toward the younger audience, specifically for kids. In the daytime, it’s mostly children who watch television,” Boots explained. “At night, we address the male audience by airing sports-oriented shows. At night, we adress the mass audience by airing local primetime shows (dramas, fantasy, comedy, musical variety, reality, talk shows and Viva Tagalog movies).” Please have anime programming in your line up of shows like Ghost Fighter. The goal for creating this show was to increase the commercial value of the government-owned IBC 13, which was up for sale as part of the Philippine Government's privatization efforts was eventually bought by Viva Productions, Inc., which the TV and radio coverage for the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). Currently on air are PBA and NBA for basketball aficionados, and ONE FC for MMA fighting fans. According to Canoy, Viva Entertainment, which has an existing programming contract with IBC-13, is responsible for the network’s primetime hours with the PBA games, The Main Event boxing matches and the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime. For this, Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation (ATC), which has been the TV content provider including telenovelas, Asian dramas and ONE FC fighter. Canoy said he recently consulted Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. on how to reprogram said hours. “Right now, what you see on primetime are basically more Filipino shows that you also see on Philippine TV. That’s because those programs already have a captive market,” Boots said, “except that for free TV, a good idea to concentrate on the C-D-E markets also of viewers “for more mass-based level” .“I can’t divulge right now what the programming thrust will be. Viewers should watch our for this,” said Boots. In my view, IBC-13’s our only hope to be the pointless network war and bickering among Channels 2 and 7''' and its rabid fans. It all started reinvented itself and zoomed up the ratings. Together with friends, advertisers, media practitioners, businessman and '''IBC's roster of stars and talents. Here comes IBC-13, with its bold goal of being #3 by 2015, it’s fulfilling a goal for an organization and providing competition to the dull landscape being dominated by 2 networks made the industry. Artists have more choices and power to where they would like to work and show their talent, audiences have more shows to watch out for, we have more sources of news. ABS-CBN and GMA has felt the impact so much that they are pressured to create better programming and take better care of its talent. IBC-13’s third quarter storm officially makes its mark on July 5 with the relaunch of an even stronger primetime television block, beginning with the back-to-back new season premieres of three of the Kapinoy Network’s most watched programs, the popular and top-rated game show The Million Second Quiz (Saturday 6 p.m.), with Drew Arellano as host, the country’s longest-running reality show of its kind Born to be a Superstar (Saturdays at 9 p.m. and Sundays at 8:30 p.m.) with the young diva princess Anja Aguilar and the country's favorite and top-rated game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Sundays at 7:30 p.m.), which welcomes Robi Domingo as its new host. The premiere of the one-of-a-kind musical game show Killer Karaoke (Saturday 7:30 p.m.), which is hosted by the heir of Pinoy rap Elmo Magalona. Under ATC @ IBC block, TreseBella (stylized Trese13ella) will deliver the new telenovelas with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) (weeknights at 10-10:30 p.m.) top-billed Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya and the action-packed TV series La Teniente (Saturdays at 6:45-7:30 p.m.) starring the award-winning Mexican actress Maria Fernanda Yepes. Over the reins of weeknight primetime viewing on IBC-13, also on July 7, TreseBella will launch the two new gripping Asianovelas, both known as big hits in Korea and Taiwan — the Korean drama I Need Romance 3 (5-5:30 p.m.) and the Taiwanese drama Hayate the Combat Butler (10:30-11 p.m.). IBC-13 also gives viewers all the hits, all the time they will need to get in every primetime with the launch of four soap operas, beginning with a mini-serye Catch Me Fall in Love (5:30 p.m. beginning July 7) top-billed by the Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales, the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes and Gloria Romero; the child-friendly super fantaserye 3D in Batang Genius (6 p.m.) top-billed by a twins of tween stars Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi together with Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson; a much-awaited premiere of the fairytale princess fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl (7:30 p.m. beginning July 14) top-billed by the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador as the lead role for the primetime princess as Janella Bernardo, with today's hottest young actors Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce and Maricar Reyes and Cogie Domingo who are also introduced; and the third season of the top-rated teleserye Your Heart, My Love (9:30 p.m.), top-billed by the queen of Pinoy soap opera Claudine Barretto and the king of box-office Pinoy action star Raymart Santiago with the powerhouse cast of Xyriel Manabat, Christopher de Leon, Sandy Andalong, Ian Veneracion, Diether Ocampo, Cherry Pie Picache, JC Tiuseco, Maxene Magalona, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan,Izzy Canillo, Dino Imperial, Janeena Chan, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Nathan Lopez, Abigail Macapagal, Ronaldo Valdez, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Ces Quesada, Noel Trinidad, Elisse Joson, Steven Silva, Tetchie Agbayani, Bojo Molina, Jaclyn Jose and Gardo Versoza. On top of these new Entertainment offerings, also geared to fortify the various IBC News and Current Affairs programs under Media ng Bayan, taking its brand equity to even greater heights this 3rd quarter. In what is literally good news, the news programs of IBC News and Current Affairs are also getting the refreshing make-overs of their own. Beginning Monday, last June 16, the world's leading news organization IBC News and Current Affairs (under the Media ng Bayan) will be introducing a unique 13 BRAND News Program, spearheaded by its flagship weeknight primetime news primetime Express Balita (at 6:30-7:30 p.m.), with veteran IBC News anchor man Henry Omaga-Diaz and no less than Snooky Serna-Go at the helm. With this new 13 Brand, IBC News and Current Affairs also commits to offering even more hard-hitting, informative, public service and intriguing content all throughout the day, beginning with the new morning show Happy Morning Yehey (5-7 a.m.), with Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Jeff Arcilla, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Anthony Suntay as the main anchors. Noontime news will be delivered by Ricardo Cepeda and Czarinah Lusuegro via News at Noon (at 12-12:30 p.m.) gives us another dose of the news come noontime while Ronda Trese (at 11-11:30 p.m.) rounds up the day’s most comprehensive journalism and relevant news as delivered by Tony Velasquez and Bernadette Sembrano featuring the national, local and global news, trade, economy and business news, weather forecast and sports news. On June 16, likewise marks the move of IBC-13’s popular public service program Operation Lingkod Bayan to a new morning timeslot at 7 to 8 a.m. from Monday to Friday, which is still hosted by the veteran broadcaster Tony Falcon giving their own brand of public service. As far as sports shows are concerned, IBC-13 has several game changers for the mid-year. IBC-13 is also poised to change the game of sports on TV by taking basketball fans much closer to the action of the basketbal, boxing matches and mixed-martial arts (MMA), most especially with the exclusive live free-TV broadcaster of the much-anticipated games. Also, with IBC-13 as the home of the PBA and NBA games, viewers can expect in-depth and exclusive coverage of the Gilas’ unprecedented journey, beginning with the team’s participation . Sports enthusiasts will definitely have their eyes glued to IBC-13 during this third quarter, especially with IBC Sports being awarded the exclusive rights to be the official Philippine broadcaster of the Nanjing Youth Olympics (August 16-28) and the Asian Games (September 19- October 4). Viva Sports and IBC Sports also brings non-stop basketball action with the free TV broadcaster of the PBA games every Wednesdays and Fridays at 8-9:30 p.m. for the 1.5 hour games, Saturdays 2:30-4:30 p.m. and Sundays 4-6:15 p.m. for two-hour games. Not to mention, the thrilling NBA basketball on Saturday at 10 a.m.-12 noon Given this exciting new line-up of Sports, Entertainment and News and Current Affairs programs this third quarter of 2014, viewers will definitely get to enjoy the rainy season more as they tune in to IBC-13 and enjoy the network’s one-of-a-kind Signal No.13 intensity of fun, news and information, public service, entertainment, educational and sports action with those programming fare. Said the network chairman Eric Canoy that IBC-13’s third quarter storm differentiates IBC-13 from the other networks in a good way. “The high energy nature of these shows are consistent with the image of IBC-13 as the Superstar Network,” he added. 'IBC's New Station ID' This station ID will feature the network's Kapinoy primetime superstars. :Fantaserye :Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi (Batang Genius) :Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce (Janella: A Princess Girl) :Family Entertainment :Raymart Santiago and Claudine Barretto (Your Heart, My Love) :Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) :For da Boys :Ramon Bautista with Mr. Puppet Ramon (Sic O'Clock News Naman) :Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach (Sandy's Romance) :TODAS Boys (Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna, Victor Anastacio) (Happy TODAS) :Winner Primetime :Drew Arellano (The Million Second Quiz) :Elmo Magalona (Killer Karaoke) :Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) :Robi Domingo (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?) :Primetime Viewing Habit :Dingdong Dantes and Erich Gonzales (Catch Me Fall in Love) :Aki Torio, Abra and Josh Padilla (Iskul Bukol Men) :Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez (Last Fool Show) :Talk and Variety :Joey Marquez (Seeing Stars Tonight) :Neil Coleta, Iya Villania and Jason Abalos (DMZ-TV) :Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani) 'IBC-13 Sked for July 27 and 28, 2014' July 27 :10:15 am -- Janella: A Princess Girl Catch-Up Marathon :Starring Janella Salvador :12 nn -- The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :1 pm -- It's Partytime :3 pm -- Friends 4Ever :4 pm -- SONA 2014: A Primer (LIVE) (simulcast over RPN, PTV, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) :Anchored by JC Tejano and Roma Agsalud of PTV, Ralf Rivas and Czarinah Lusuegro of IBC and Vivienne Guilla and Kiko Pangilingan of RPN :6:45 pm -- Seeing Stars Tonight :7:30 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8:30 pm -- Born to be a Superstar Semi-Finals Night (LIVE) :Hosted by Anja Aguilar :9:30 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani :10:15 pm -- Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10:45 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Hawak Ko Buhay Mo :Starring Ronnie Ricketts July 28 :8 am -- SONA 2014 (LIVE) (simulcast over RPN, PTV, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) :12 nn -- News at Noon (LIVE) :Update from State of the Nation Address (SONA 2014) :12:30 pm -- Lunch Break :2:30 pm -- SONA 2014 (LIVE) (simulcast over RPN, PTV, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) :Anchored by Atty. Marc Castrodes and Atty. JJ Atienza from PTV with reports from Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson, Jess Caduco and Bernadette Sembrano from IBC with reports from Czarinah Lusuegro and Vincnt Santos, and Bing Formento and Cristina Peczon from RPN with reports from Angelique Lazo and Dale de Vera :6 pm -- Batang Genius: An Adventure Finale (Last 5 Days) :Starring Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi, Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson :6:30 pm -- Express Balita (LIVE) :Update from State of the Nation Address (SONA 2014) :7:30 pm -- Janella: A Princess Girl :8 pm -- Viva Cine Idols: Sa Hirap at Ginhawa :Starring Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion :9:30 pm -- Your Heart, My Love :10 pm -- TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) :10:30 pm -- TreseBella: Hayate the Combat Butler :11 pm -- Ronda Trese (LIVE) :Update from State of the Nation Address (SONA 2014) :11:30 pm -- Linawin Natin